


Paradise...with Zombies

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: apocalyptothon, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that an island is the best place to be during a zombie apocalypse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise...with Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta & brainstormer -- despite her efforts all errors are mine. This story ignores the last three episodes of the season.

He tells Grace the story often because, even if it wasn't the only factor, Danny likes to thank Mr. Hoppy for saving Hawaii. He doubts even McGarrett could persuade the governor to award a medal to a rabbit, but it's deserved nonetheless.

"Mr. Hoppy can't come with us," Grace said as she gathered up her rabbit's food and cage fillings. Danny shook his head in wonder at the 'just a few things' which accompanied the four footed menace. "Mom says that England won't let strange animals in because of rabies. What's rabies, Danno?"

Which explained why he was losing a daughter but gaining a bunny. "It's a disease that makes animals bite people and infects them with a virus."

"Not Mr. Hoppy; he only bites people I don't like."

"So he won't bite me?" He pulled an exaggerated face, and it achieved the goal of making her laugh as he said good-bye before her two week visit to Rachel's family.

The next day he was running late as Mr. Hoppy had somehow escaped his cage. Danny knew his apartment was small, but he hadn't appreciated how many places there were for a rabbit to hide. When he did finally get to the car...

"Danno—I thought it was a rabbit, not a Tasmanian Devil you were looking after." Steve even had the gall to lower his sunglasses to inspect the damage. "Is that a new tie?"

Danny looked down. His green tie was covered in white fluff. "This, this is not the reward I was looking for when I agreed to look after Bugs. Give me a minute and..." he trailed off as his partner shook his head.

"Got a call. Meeting with the governor. Now, Danny." And with that he peeled out of the parking lot towards the Governor's Office.

Danny had to give the governor credit; they'd completed all their business before she raised an eyebrow. "Is fur in this year, Detective Williams?"

"Which is when I told her about Mr. Hoppy and Britain's rabies policy, pumpkin."

"So when everything changed," she continued the well worn story.

"Yup, our Governor Jameson was the first to act on the CDC's no flight warning."

"Because of Mr. Hoppy."

"Because of Mr. Hoppy." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "So that's how your bunny helped save Hawaii." He didn't mention that quarantine was more effective on an island chain that no one could drive to.

Unlike New Jersey.

##

There was an upside to six months of dealing with McGarrett's form of insanity—grenades in _his_ Camero for crying out loud— it meant that when the world turned crazy, Danny at least had some training. Normal homicide departments didn't prepare you when it came time to face zombies.

Sure there was lore. In fact, Danny had spent the better part of high school watching the entire Ramero oeuvre over and over again; and some more modern stuff like that Shaun of the Dead flick that even Rachael had laughed at. Danny was also very willing to share his knowledge with the Five-0, especially the decapitation rule. However McGarrett only learned things empirically.

"Steve, you can't drop a zombie off a cliff."

"Steven, off the parking garage? Again?"

"McGARRETT, why are you doing that to the sharks? They don't eat zombies."

"Grenades? Now why am I not surprised?"

The internet still worked, and Kona had a blog outlining Steve's 'approach'. (Not that he officially knew about the site. Not that he had Toast set him up with Google Alerts so he wouldn't miss any updates.) Reading the comments was even more terrifying, as it appeared there were idiots without super SEAL training who reported their own zombie fighting adventures. Many of them were second hand reports as the original enactors were either lucky and hospitalized, or unlucky and it was reported post-mortem.

The first few weeks were chaos and it wasn't always clear who the infected were. What was clear, at least to Danny, was how many of the items he depended upon were imported from the main land. He had learned a trick or two from the tidal wave scare, and had stocked up on Chunky Monkey and Cherry Garcia before news of the quarantine spread. Luckily Grace had gone native and loved Kamekona's shaved ice; which just meant more Ben & Jerry's for him. What surprised him was how quickly SPAM flew off the shelves. Turned out it was imported from Minnesota of all places.

But despite a few rants--"Steve, Steve you can't treat zombies like criminals! What am I saying you shouldn't treat the criminals like you treat criminals!"--things settled down. The Five-0 were tasked with "undead management" as Chin had taken to calling it. It meant co-ordinating with Pearl on the blockade of ships entering their waters. It also meant beach patrols because they'd discovered that some zombies ended up ambling onto shore. The ban on air travel had been the death knell to the tourist industry, but the locals expected beach access. They started forming pre-surf patrol to ensure the waters were clear before hitting the waves.

##

Steve had ninja'd up a defensive fence system around his lanai so the team could safely gather there after a hard day. And the days Gracie could join them had Danny counting his blessings. Grace and Rachel had been back on the island when the quarantine came into effect, that was always blessing one. That his Ohano was fine and working together was second. And any day as McGarett's partner that didn't end in the hospital was third. But the best day well...

The fire snapped and crackled as his team sat on the chaise lounges roasting the last of the marshmallows for Gracie's birthday. It had been a good day, catching old school criminals and putting down a couple of zombies. Kona and Chin had, with his grudging approval, presented Gracie with a kid's surf board in exchange for a solemn promise that it stayed at Kona's between her lessons. Even with patrols, there was no way his little girl was going in the zombie infested ocean without his team's firepower to guard her. Her squeal as she unwrapped it could be added to the anti-Zombie arsenal.

"Monkey, I think a thank you versus a deafening is a better response."

Her 'Danno' was drawn out and accented with an eyeroll. He turned to Steve. "She's only nine. I thought we'd avoid the teen dramatics for a few years." Steve merely grinned and took a sip of his Longboard, which, now that he was used to it, Danny was counting as another blessing because it was brewed on the Big Island and they had small boats that ensured ongoing delivery.

After the abundance of hugs, and stroking of the board, which for some reason she decided needed to be named Charlie, she turned to Steve, who was fiddling with something behind his back. He pulled out a laptop and pushed a button, suddenly on the screen...

"Nonna! Grampa! Did I tell you how Mr. Hoppy saved us?"

Danny couldn't tear his eyes from the open window. There'd been a couple of emails, luckily the internet was almost as indestructible as it had claimed to be. But this was the first time he'd seen his parents since this all started. "I was able to pull a few favors with Kat, I may have promised her some pineapple wine and Longboards when she's next in port." Danny reached out a hand to pat Steve's arm as his little girl babbled away with his parents. His other hand may have swiped at his eyes. Damn allergies.

Paradise, even paradise with zombies, might not always be perfect. But there were days when it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a difficult time confirming Grace's rabbit's name, so I stuck with Mr. Hoppy. Spam really does come from Minnesota! (The things you learn writing fic!)


End file.
